pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Magearna
|} Magearna (Japanese: マギアナ Magearna) is a dual-type Mythical Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It was leaked in the March issue of CoroCoro released on February 10, 2016, and it was officially revealed on February 14, 2016, making it the first Generation VII Pokémon to be revealed to the public. Biology Magearna is a metallic, bipedal Pokémon that is made up primarily of spheres. Its head is a medium-sized sphere with a slight point in the back. Around its head is a gear with seven teeth, but the gear does not cover its chin. It has two large, rabbit-like ears with gold rims, a tiny nose and mouth, and light red eyes with pinkish ovals in the center. In the centers of the ovals are white crosses, and thin gold wiring encircles each eye with two small prongs similar to eyelashes. The rabbit-like ears appear to be two halves of a large disc held together by a hinge at the top. Magearna's upper body is similar to a Poké Ball: it is divided into two light blue portions by a thick gray band. In the front center of the band is a circular depression that is half-blue and half-pink. Above and below the depression, in the light blue portions, is a yellow, diamond-shaped marking. On either side of its upper body is a large, spherical shoulder with thin upper arms that lead to large, claw-shaped forearms and slightly pointed hands. Its lower body is a much large sphere that resembles a . There is a pair of golden, wavy lines on each side of this sphere, which is divided down the front and back by a gray line. In the back, there is a solid gold ring with a hole in the center at the bottom of this line. The front has a gold ring as well, but it is broken at the top and bottom and has a shield shape in the center. Metal plates similar to the ruffles of a dress adorn the bottom of its lower body, and it has two pointed legs. Magearna was created by a scientist 500 years ago. The sphere in this Pokémon’s chest is known as the Soul-Heart, and the scientist created it by collecting life energy from Pokémon. It will try as hard as it can to save injured Pokémon, due to its ability to feel other's pain. It can even perceive the emotions, thoughts, or feelings of other Pokémon as well. When it’s sleeping or sometimes when it is sad, Magearna can take on the appearance of a Poké Ball.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/magearna/ Magearna is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move . In the anime Major appearances Magearna (M19) Magearna made its debut appearance in the anime in the third , Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. During the events of the film, it was kidnapped by Alva, prompting to set out on a mission to rescue it. Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries Magearna |} |} Original Color Magearna |} |} Game locations }} |} |} In side games In events In-game events |QR Code Magearna|Japanese|hide|50|November 18, 2016 onwards|link=List of QR Code in-game event Pokémon in Generation VII#QR Code Magearna}} |QR Code Magearna|Taiwanese|hide|50|November 18, 2016 onwards|link=List of QR Code in-game event Pokémon in Generation VII#QR Code Magearna}} |QR Code Magearna|American|hide|50|December 5, 2016 onwards|link=List of QR Code in-game event Pokémon in Generation VII#QR Code Magearna}} |QR Code Magearna|PAL|hide|50|December 7, 2016 onwards|link=List of QR Code in-game event Pokémon in Generation VII#QR Code Magearna}} |} Held items Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Evolution Trivia * Magearna is the only Pokémon that can learn TMs outside of moves it learns by leveling up, but cannot learn . Origin Magearna is likely based on a and a . It also may be inspired by a , a young woman that would care and look after children within the community of a large household, having historically worked in medieval castles. The gear around Magearna's head also resembles a maid's headdress as well as its central body looking similar to the common wear for a maid, such as its arms looking like long, puffed sleeves and the black divide near the end of its "gown" bearing resemblance to the end of an apron. Name origin Magearna may be a combination of ''gear and , and may be a corruption of machina, Latin for machine. In other languages |zh_yue=瑪機雅娜 Máhgēingáhnàh|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. Contains |ru=Магирна Magirna|rumeaning=Transcription of its English name |vi=Magiana|vimeaning=Transcription of its Japanese name. }} Related articles * Magearna (M19) Notes External links |} Category:Artificial Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Red-colored Pokémon de:Magearna fr:Magearna it:Magearna ja:マギアナ pl:Magearna zh:瑪機雅娜